The Kings of Chaos
by SailorCardKnight
Summary: A stranger has arrived from another world. He plans to cause destruction not only across Equestria, but other worlds as well. The Mane 6 work together to stop him along with some help from a new ally, who happens to look just like the stranger...


Author's Note - Am I the first person to write a Darkwing/MLP fanfic? If so, thats totally awsome! =D

...Then again, this is the MLP fandom we're talking about here, I'm sure somepony out there has beaten me to the punch, and Mare Do-well doesn't count.

Anyways, this is my first fanfic I have written in 4 years. What inspired this bizarre combination? Well lets just say a random, amusing idea hit me when I had ponies on the brain and the recent Darkwing Duck comic book in hand, then I formed a story around said idea. What is that idea? You'll see in play out in due time.

Please bear in mind I'll probably hold off on posting the remaining chapters of this story until I'm close to finishing it, and it looks like this story is looking to be about 5-6 chapters total from what I have written so far and planned out. However, the good news to this is that there will be less wait time between future chapters.

That said, hope you enjoy this, and I'd appreciate your feedback (especially with this being my first MLP-related story). Thanks in advance!

* * *

><p>It was another beautiful day in Ponyville.<p>

The sun was shining bright, its warmth like a warm blanket that spread across the land. There was a nice breeze in the air, and not a single could in the sky thanks to Rainbow Dash doing her job for once. No matter how ordinary the day was, Pinkie Pie would always treat the day as if it where unlike any other. She happily bounced down the street, greeting everypony she met with a smile and her usual friendly hello.

In mid-bounce, something had caught the eye of the pink pony. She recoiled her springy step, and firmly planted her hooves on the ground, so she could get a better look.

In the back alley between two buildings, she saw a figure, a strange creature unlike any other. She took a few steps closer, and she saw more of this mysterious creature. The stranger appeared to be about a foot taller than her, had a mask on, and wore a yellow suit with a matching red hat and cape. The most peculiar aspect of this stranger was the fact that they had a duck's bill and webbed feet.

Pinkie Pie smiled with glee. Somepony, (er, duck-like looking creature), who looked this silly couldn't possibly be bad, she thought. Perhaps this fellow was a creature from a far off country and they have traveled here to Ponyville? Perhaps they where lost and somehow wound up in this back alley?

There was one thing that was for certain though, this was a new face, a possible new friend and they needed a warm, Pinkie Pie welcome to Ponyville!

Pinkie Pie put the sprung back in her steps once more as she approached the stranger. She continued to grin from ear to ear as she drew near him. When she stood before the stranger she spoke to them, "Hello! I'm Pinkie Pie!"

The stranger turned to look at her, and upon seeing her he displayed an immediate look of disgust.

His unpleasant expression did not phase Pinkie Pie one bit, she has encountered visitors who have greeted her with similar expressions before, but she always managed to turn the most difficult of frowns upside down and gain a new friend. A certain Cranky Doodle Donkey comes to mind.

"I've never seen you around here before. Where are you from? Whats your name? Did you just arrive here? You don't look like anypony I've ever seen before. You look like a duck, and a very large, funny looking one at that!" Pinkie Pie giggled.

The stranger narrowed his eyes and glared at Pinkie Pie. He pointed at her, "Look cotton-candy brain, I don't want to deal with you right now, I'm a very busy duck. Now scram!"

While the comment was pretty rude, the stranger's remark didn't effect Pinkie Pie one bit. She ignored the stranger's request and carried on anyways, "So you _are_ a duck! I still think you're pretty strange looking for a duck. So what are you busy with? Is there anything I can do to help?"

The stranger was quickly getting irritated with Pinkie Pie, and he didn't even try to hide it. "What part of get lost don't you understand?"

Pinkie Pie quickly realized that this stranger was going to be a tough one, but she is very determined though. She knew she can make this stranger smile no matter what, and make him her friend. Shes successfully managed to make even the most cold hearted and grumpy of ponies able to smile in the end. "Oh I know right where I'm at, you seem to be the one who is lost, all alone in a back alley like this."

Pinkie Pie began tapping her hoof, and began to sing "When your lost and all alone..."

The stranger's mood suddenly turned from irritated to full, fiery rage as he began to scowl. He bared his fangs and quickly reached behind his back, drawing a strange, long, metal tube-like item. Pinkie Pie froze at this sudden reaction from the stranger, she had a very bad feeling about this. She stared in wonder at the strange tube-like thing, and the longer she looked at it, the more nervous she became.

The stranger growled at her, "Don't you _dare _start singing a random musical number!"

"But everypony likes my singing..." Pinkie Pie said sadly.

The stranger immediately cut off Pinkie Pie, drawing the tube-like item closer to her face. "I'm not a pony, ya little pink twerp!"

Pinkie Pie then reached up and touched the metal tube-thing, "What is this thing?" she asked the stranger.

"Thats right, you have no such thing in this world, don't ya?" the stranger said, shaking the tube-thing, to get Pinkie Pie to stop touching it, "its called a gun, it fires bullets, and do you wanna know what bullets do?"

The stranger leaned in closer to Pinkie Pie's face, and she could see this stranger's fury towards her as clear as day. "They can blow the brains out of annoying little pink ponies who don't know when to shut the hell up and leave people alone!"

Pinkie Pie was beginning to feel very scared now as the stranger continued to glare at her, he was very intimidating, and frightening. Shes never met anypony who has acted this way towards her before, let alone seen anything like this 'gun' before.

"Your smiling and cheerful attitude disgusts me! I'm _very_ tempted to pump you full of lead right now!"

Pinkie Pie slowly began to back away, tears began to well up in her eyes. Tears of sheer terror.

The stranger put the gun away and spoke again, "...but as tempting that may be, I won't do that. I hate to run out of ammo before I complete my goal. I wouldn't have a way of replenishing my supply unless I leave this place. Its also going to be hard enough as it is, resisting to kill everything on sight in this..._disgustingly_ _cute_...world." The stranger made a quick gagging expression.

The stranger turned and began to walk away, Pinkie Pie just stared after him. Then stranger suddenly stopped as if he just remembered something important. "Oh yeah, one other thing..."

He turned and glared at Pinkie Pie one last time, "Don't you or any of your candy-colored friends dare try and stop me, _or else_..." He then took a finger, and moved it across his neck, in a cutting motion.

The stranger turned his back to Pinkie Pie and he walked off, disappearing from sight. When he was gone, Pinkie Pie quickly gathered herself and trotted off, not even looking back. She kept running and running. She was so focused on getting away from there, she ended up literally running into her friend Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight was quite focused herself, but her attention was on a book she was reading while walking, so she didn't see the oncoming Pinkie Pie.

"Oh Pinkie!" she said upon seeing who it was she just ran into, "I'm so sorry I didn't see you..."

Twilight then took notice in Pinkie's terrified expression and her watery eyes. Upon seeing Twilight, Pinkie Pie wrapped her front legs around Twilight and started bawling.

Twilight was suddenly very concerned about her friend, "Whats wrong?"

"Oh Twilight, I'm so happy to see you! I just met the...hic...meanest, scariest,...hic...oddly-est dressed duck ever!"

"...a what now?" Twilight was somewhat confused.

Pinkie Pie stopped crying so she could better explain herself, "A duck! And he was a big ol mean meanie pants!...and he wasn't even wearing any pants!" Pinkie Pie told Twilight, completely serious.

"Ducks don't even wear pants to begin with."

"Well even if he didn't wear any pants, he had other clothes on!"

"...you're not making any sense Pinkie."

"And thats not even the strangest part! He said he was from another world!"

"Another...world?" Twilight raised an eyebrow, now beginning to wonder if Pinkie Pie had way too much sugar today.

"It's the honest truth Twilight, I Pinkie Pie swear on it!"

A Pinkie Pie swear! Twilight now knew Pinkie Pie was completely serious about this, Pinkie would never, ever Pinkie Pie swear on something completely fabricated.

Twilight, pushed Pinkie Pie away and got to her feet. Her own expression turned serious, "Lets go to the library, and you can tell me more about this strange duck you met there. Maybe we can even look up more information about him."

Pinkie Pie's eyes began to water once more. "Oh Twilight...hic...you are the superly...hic...amazingly awesomest friend a friend can ever have."

Later at the library, Twilight searched though her books for additional information. While she was flipping though a book about all sorts of exotic creatures, she asked, "So, what where you saying about this duck again?"

"Well, even though he was a duck, her certainly was unlike any duck I ever saw, like I said. He was tall, mean, wore a funny outfit, and had this weird-looking thing that he called a 'gun'."

Twilight put the book she was looking at away, "No, nothing matches to what you say in here...now lets see..." Twilight walked over to a different shelf, and used her magic to get another book down, "Maybe '_Magical Creatures From Abroad_' will have something..."

She flipped though the pages, but couldn't find anything. "No, nothing here either." also using her magic, she placed the book back in its proper place.

After searching for a bit, Twilight spoke again,"I'm sorry Pinkie, but I just can't find anything that remotely resembles this strange duck you mentioned or that 'gun' that he had. Is there anything else in particular you remember about him?"

Pinkie Pie scratched her chin with her hoof, with a very serious expression of deep thought. "Well when he pulled out that weird gun thingy he was all like..." then Pinkie Pie's expression suddenly changed as she mimicked the stranger that she encountered. Her impersonation was flawless as she copied the way he held his gun, his mean expression and even tried to replicate his deep, gravely voice.

"_Thats right, you have no such thing in this world, don't ya? Its a gun, it fires bullets, and you wanna know what bullets do? They can blow the brains out of little ponies who don't know when to shut up and leave people alone!"_

Pinkie Pie then immediately shifted back to her normal self. "Exactly like that!"

"..._'no such thing in this world'_?..." Twilight said, still having a hard time believing the idea that this stranger Pinkie Pie just met was from another world. "That's not possible, traveling between worlds just isn't scientificly possible, its nothing more than just a made up pony tale in fictional stories."

"but I saw the guy with my own eyes Twilight! I've never, ever seen anypony...er, duck...like him before!"

"My books only have some much information in them. The world is vast and huge, and little is known about what lies outside of Equestria. This duck you met could still very well be from some far off land, and where hes from they could just simply refer to other countries as 'worlds'."

"If that's true," Pinkie Pie said, "fictional stories where he's from must be really, really confusing." Pinkie Pie, then remembered something, "Oh yeah, there was something else he said too, which I thought was super weird.."

Pinkie Pie returned to mimicking the stranger once more, _"Don't you and your candy-colored friends dare try and stop me." _Then Pinkie Pie then returned to normal again, "Veeeeeeeeeery suspicious if you ask me!"

This last detail Pinkie Pie bought up concerned Twilight, "Suspicious is right. I have a very bad feeling about this. I'm now beginning to wonder if this duck is up to no good. This strange duck has trouble written all over him..."

Twilight thought for a moment, and then decided, "I say we should find him and see what hes up to, before he goes and hurts somepony."

"No way, nu uh, no can do!" Pinkie Pie said as she turned her nose up, "I don't want to see that big 'ol meanie ever again!"

"But Pinkie, you're the only one who has seen him and if this duck is anything like you said, there's a chance he could hurt someone. He almost hurt you didn't he?"

"But he did hurt me already. He was mean to me and didn't want to be my friend...and he wouldn't let me sing a my song!"

"He could physically hurt someone next time, and that next someone could be one of our friends!"

Pinkie Pie jumped at the realization, she didn't think of that. She immediately sprung into action, "Nopony, even a mean 'ol duck, will be touching any of my friends! Come on Twilight, where going on a duck hunt!...and I can bring Gummy along and he be the annoying dog."

As Twilight and Pinkie Pie walked out the front door, Twilight was confused by that last statement, "Wait...what?"

As Twilight locked the front door to the library, she then had an idea, "I also better tell Princess Celestia about this duck, just in case. Perhaps she will know something about him."

"Great idea!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Before we start searching, we'll stop at Rarity's place, Spike is over there now. I'll write a quick letter to the Princess and have him send it." That said, Twilight and Pinkie Pie began to quickly walk off together in the direction towards Rarity's place.

"Even if the Princess doesn't know anything about this duck, she can at least be on alert and keep an eye out for him. For all we know, he could be some agent from another country that wants to start a war with Equestria."

"You really need to lay off on the sugar Twilight." Pinkie Pie told her friend, thinking the idea of a secret agent duck was silly. "If he was a secret agent I bet his name would be Double-O Duck!"

While the ponies where walking along, they just so happened to pass Applejack, who was selling her family's apples out of her cart.

"Well howdy Twilight, Pinkie," Applejack said, "What ya'll lookin for?"

Upon seeing Applejack, Twilight decided to ask her, "Applejack, have you seen anyone strange around here today?"

"Strange, what kind of strange we talkin' bout here?"

"A weird mean duck dressed in a suit with a hat and cape!" Pinkie Pie blurted out.

Applejack stared at Pinkie Pie, then looked at Twilight "How many cupcakes she had today?"

"Applejack, we're serious!" Twilight told her.

While Applejack was still a bit confused, she would never turn down a request for help from a friend."Well I saw nopony like that all day today, but I can keep ma eyes peeled for ya and let ya'll know. A weird duck ya say?"

Then Rainbow Dash, who just so happened to see the others as she flew by, swooped down and spoke with her friends, "Hey guys, whatcha all up too?"

"Accordin' to Pinkie, they are lookin' for a weird duck dressed in a suit with a hat and cape."

Rainbow Dash stared at Pinkie Pie, then looked over to Applejack and Twilight. "How much sugar did Pinkie have today?"

"Accordin' to them, they are totally serious." Applejack said.

Just before Rainbow Dash spoke, wondering if Twilight and Pinkie Pie had lost their marbles again, they all heard the ramblings of an unfamiliar voice that drew closer.

"...our fearless masked mallard remains in hot pursuit after his arch nemesis. He finds himself not in his beloved city, but rather in an unfamiliar world..."

The eyes of the four ponies drew themselves towards the sound of the voice as they saw a strange duck pass by them. This duck had a mask too, was dressed in a purple suit and cape, and had a gray fedora hat upon his head. He was all hunched over, a fancy magnifying glass in hand, closely examining the ground, as if he was looking for something.

The duck continued with his ramblings, not even noticing the stares of the four ponies. "Our hero continues to search for clues, hoping to figure out what the dastardly friend is after!..."

"Well," said Applejack, "its not every day you see a strange oversized duck talkin' to himself like that."

Pinkie Pie then immediately jumped, eagerly pointing after the duck that just passed by, "The duck I saw, it looked a lot like him!"

Rainbow Dash quickly took to the air and pointed after the purple-clad duck, "Grab him!"

Applejack quickly grabbed a rope and lassoed the duck. The duck let out a yelp and fell to the ground, dropping his magnifying glass.

"Hey! Whats the big idea?" He tried to turn around and look behind him, to see just who it was that lassoed him with the rope. Rainbow Dash quickly flew towards the strange duck like a bullet and pinned him to the ground.

Twilight and Applejack approached the duck as the duck tried to struggle free. "Alright, we have you now, so talk." Twilight narrowed her eyes as she demanded, "Just who are you and what are you doing here? What are you planning on doing?"

"What are you talking about?" the duck said, "I'm planning on nothing!"

"Then why did you threaten Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked him.

Pinkie Pie then interjected, "No he didn't..."

Twilight, looked up at Pinkie Pie, confused, "But you said this was the duck you met..."

"No he isn't," Pinkie Pie said, "_I said_ the duck I met only looked a lot like him. The duck I met had a yellow suit, red hat and cape, and was a mean 'ol grumpy pants who didn't have any pants. This duck doesn't have any pants either, but the colors of his clothes are totally different, and he doesn't have a mean 'ol scowl like that other duck!"

The duck stopped struggling and looked at Pinkie Pie in surprise, "You've met Negaduck?"

"Is that that mean 'ol grump's name? Are you twins? Brothers? Cousins? You sure do look a lot like him."

"I guess you could say twin. Hes my doppelganger and an evil arch nemesis of mine. I somehow wound up following him here, and now I'm trying to stop him...whatever he has planned...in wherever this place is." the duck said, looking at the surroundings that where unfamiliar to him.

"This is Ponyville, in the kingdom of Equestria." Applejack told him.

The duck was absolutely shocked to hear this, "Equestria? _The_ Equestria? I don't believe it! I thought you four had looked familiar from somewhere, and now I know."

Then he gestured to each pony as he said their name, "Your Rainbow Dash, your Twilight Sparkle, your Pinkie Pie, and you're Applejack."

Everypony was totally caught off guard by this, in total shock that this duck, who they have never met before, knew their names.

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes looking very serious, "You must be a spy!...or a stalker! or...both!" She and got right up in his face, "How did you know our names?"

The duck didn't like having Rainbow Dash in his face, and was felling a little nervous."Will you believe me if I tell you where I'm from you are all nothing more than characters on a TV show and my sidekick is a huge fan of it."

"T...V...show? What in tarnation is a TV show?" Applejack tilted her head to one side, she was very confused..

Twilight's eyes widened in surprise, "You're from another world? But...traveling to other dimensions and worlds...h-how is that even possible?"

"Oh its possible alright, I'm in front of you right now aren't I? I've even done enough dimension hoping myself to safely say this isn't my first time either." The duck then asked, "Um, would you mind getting up off and untying me now?"

Rainbow Dash backed off. Applejack was reluctant to untie the ropes at first, but after a nod from Twilight, who got the nod from Pinkie Pie, she went ahead and undid them. When the ropes where loose, this allowed the duck to stand up.

He looked at his outfit, saw it covered in dirt and grumbled as he bushed it off. "After all the time I spent cleaning this thing..."

When he finished brushing himself off, he spoke to the ponies again, "I have yet to introduce myself haven't I?" he took his cape, held it it in front of him then threw it back for a dramatic effect. "I am Darkwing Duck, defender, super sleuth, and hero of the city of St. Canard," He adjusted his hat. "and I...might need your help trying to catch that other duck who doesn't belong here."


End file.
